


Taken by Surprise

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After training most of the day, Victor drags Yuuri with him into the onsen. But as Yuuri is tired he ends up slumped against Victor instead, borderline asleep. Sleep like alcohol does a nice things to people inhibitions.





	Taken by Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Day 125 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Sometimes even I have no idea where a story takes me. 
> 
> Come by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) I love sharing my interests. :}

Maybe he shouldn't have pushed the Japanese so hard after all. They just both got taken away by making a new exhibition piece after Yuuri's success in China. But practicing that next to perfecting his regular routines might have been just a bit too much to put in one day. 

Victor slides his arm around Yuuri and helps the man towards the onsen. At least he was able to wash himself but having him sit on his own could be bad. In the end Victor decides to lean Yuuri against his shoulder. This way he is at least close by may Yuuri fall asleep. 

When Yuuri turns his head slightly and rubs it into position on his shoulder against his neck, Victor can seriously feel his heart skip a beat. After China he promised himself to try and keep it as professional as possible. Moments like this make that conviction pretty hard to uphold though. Yuuri sighs against his skin. 

"I think I might have overdone it a bit today. Let's try to keep it less tomorrow. You're my coach. Make certain I at least live to see my next competition." Yuuri chuckles at his own words. 

Ever since he yelled at Victor in that parking garage, he has found it increasingly easier to tell him what is on his mind. He can feel Victor tense a bit at first, then the Russian puts an arm around him and plants a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Of Course, my dear. I want to show you off in my native land and we can't do that if you are dead." He stays silent for a while. "Are there any other things you desire. Like maybe a day of." 

Yuuri thinks about it for a moment but then shakes his head without breaking contact. "As nice as some free time sounds, we need the practice. I want them to see the strength we have together." 

At this Yuuri moves a little closer to Victor. Turning slightly towards him, placing his right hand over Victor's stomach. Victor can't help but feel the muscles contract a little under the touch. Completely expecting Yuuri to pull his hand away and apologize Victor's already halfway to saying it's okay before he realizes Yuuri is increasing his caresses. Making his body react in a very distinctive way. 

"Victor," although said as a whisper Victor had no trouble pick it up "maybe we should get out of the Onsen. I'm way to tired to really appreciate it at all." 

Victor's already nodding before he recalls that Yuuri can't see that in his position. so he hums an agreement, not fully trusting his own voice. Yuuri though has no trouble trusting his own voice.

"When we get back to our rooms. I want to sleep with you tonight Victor." The sound Victor makes is one he could not define himself. 

Yuuri even makes it worse when he moves his hand slowly over Victor's abdomen, his chest, then his shoulder, to have it end around Victor's neck. There he rubs his thumb over Victor's chin before pulling him down for a very chaste but still unexpected kiss. "Will you let me?" 

"I... Uhm... Yes. Of course. If that is what you really want." Victor manages to push the words past his lips. Yuuri gives a very contented hum. 

"Good let me get my pajama from my room and I'll join you in your bed." He is silent for half a second. "Do you think Makka will mind if I join your bed?" 

Victor is still processing the comment before he can answer. Of course Yuuri would mean it like that. "He would just see it as more time to cuddle with you, plus he sleeps in your bed often enough to be used to you." 

Yuuri leans back to look at Victor with sleep filled eyes. "You are true with that." He then leans back in and catches victors lips in a kiss far less chaste then the previous one. 

The kiss for a while, just enjoying the closeness of their bodies. But soon enough they have to break off as Yuuri keeps yawning between kisses. Victor supports him to the dressing room, and even helps him get dried of. Making it clear that Yuuri's body is well on its way to react to Victor's touches. 

It takes Victor all his strength to not do anything with the information that he makes Yuuri's body long for him. Still he's half a thought away from calling the sleep over off, but by the time they are at Yuuri's door he still hasn't dared. So he opens the door, expecting Yuuri to step in and close it to get changed. Instead he takes Victor's hand and pulls him in. Yuuri just drops his clothes where he stands, putting his pajama on while still trying to keep hold to Victor's hand. 

"I have to keep touching you. Or I will fall asleep at the spot." He laughs. "I have woken up on the floor beside my bed more often than I wish to remember. Phichit has both photo's as video's of it." 

After that he pulls Victor to his room. Knowing that as he put on an jinbei from the onsen he'll won't bother to put on anything else. Victor just lets Yuuri decide what they will do. Still when Yuuri pushes him on the bed and straddles him, capturing his lips in a scorching kiss. In the end that is how they fall asleep. All cuddled up in each other.

Makka just drapes themselves over their entangled legs. Glad to not have to choose who to sleep with that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work. I hope you liked it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment. Even if only a smiley.  
> It really helps cheer up my days. :}


End file.
